when Dreams Turn Into A Reality
by nickynicole
Summary: Bonnie and Damon finally have their fairytale beginning. But are they as nothing is as it truly seems.*Rewritten*
1. Chapter 1

AN:I just felt like this story needed to be rewritten so there are going to be a many changes. But I hope you enjoy the story and review afterwards :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the vampire diaries or any of the characters only this plot.

* * *

><p><strong><span>When Dreams Turn Into A Reality- Chapter 1<span>**

Bonnie woke up early morning and remembered today was the day finally she was getting married her mystery man wasn't the usually suspect you would pick for a beautiful girl like Bonnie but they say Love has no bounds it was true as the mystery man she was marrying was Damon was a homicidal vampire,who always thought he was in love his with brother girlfriend Elena but somehow he realised, who the was only one girl for him was, and that girl was. Bonnie Bennet.

Bonnie was unlike other girls she liked things simple without any fuss, that's all she wanted a simple wedding with her family and friends. Something she could share with them before her new life as a married woman started. These were the steps to the rest of her life and forever, she had never thought she would get to experience since everyday was a constant reminder, that she couldn't push herself to do the impossible but she was always needed no matter what and she couldn't turn away from her friends in their hour of need she would die for them.

Bonnie was dressed in a white lace satin gown, this was a dress that was only seen in fairytales but this was her fairytale . It was a known fact that many girls envied Bonnie, she was getting married to the most eligible bachelor, he was now off the market and they hated her for this and dreamt they could be in her place. But Damon didn't notice them he had eyes for Bonnie only and he wanted nothing more than to see a smile on her face. She had picked the two people that meant a lot to her to be her Bridesmaids her sisters Elena and Caroline, bonds like the ones they had were hard to break they fought, cried and disagreed on things but all sister did that but it made them stronger as friends. Caroline and Elena were dressed in sparking silver dresses that Bonnie had picked with the help of Caroline that didn't outshine Bonnie but made them just as beautiful. Bonnie had dreamt of how her life would be like since she realised, she now had forever with a man who already had forever but now she would get to share it with him and he would always love her dearly and treated her like his queen.

The first people to walk gracefully down the white aisle were the bridesmaids Caroline and Elena they had their red and white bouquet of roses in hand. The red roses symbolised Bonnie's and Damon's love that they had when they first time laid eyes on each other and the white roses symbolised a love stronger than death and unity as they were now coming together as was the moment everybody had been waiting for, Everybody rose as Bonnie's father lead down the aisle to where the love of her life waited. She wished her mother was there, but she died when she was a young age, but she knew her and her grams were watching her from where ever they were. As Bonnie reached close to the end of the aisle she blocked out all the people there only seeing her prince charming.

Damon looked up at Bonnie as she met him down the aisle, and gave her his signature smirk that she have grown to love, this was what started their whole relationship it was based on this, it kept her happy when she was feel down, happier when she was already cheerful she never wanted to go a day without seeing it. Bonnie could feel her warm tears rolling down her cheek with a full force she was happy. Damon looked at Bonnie to take in how spectacular she truly looked, Bonnie was no Elena or Caroline she was unique different and had her own kind of beauty and that's what he loved about her.

"I love you Bonnie" Damon whispered in her ear

"I love you too" Bonnie said wiping away her tears.

They both thought back and remembered the first time they both laid eyes on each other. They connected, it was love at first sight as they were truly seeing each other for the first time. After their big fight with Klaus they decided to take this new found friendship to the next level. It started off slow at first as they got to know each other better, it was hard for them at first as Bonnie's heart was still bitter for the sudden lose of her grams she could never let go or forget the part her and Damon played in her grams death. But from then on it turned into love and Damon showed Bonnie his human side something nobody has been able to unlock and she told him she would never love anybody else and pick this brother over him like various woman had done in the past or try to change him into something his not .Damon loved this quality about Bonnie and knew he was lucky, lucky to ever had found somebody so perfect for him, somebody he could actually love without getting heart broken.

The priest then got on with the service and reached to the point they had both been waiting for the vow's, where they had been preparing to express how much they love each other. They looked into each others eyes and the rest fell into place. The priest then asked them to read their vow and Bonnie used this oppinunity this to show Damon how much he had changed and made an impact on her life she turned to face Damon she then looked Damon in his unique blue eyes as she told him her vows.

"I love you not for what you are but how you make me feel, when I am around you" "You make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world when you look at me" Bonnie said looking straight at Damon only Damon "You treat me as your equal and I love you for that, You know the right words to say when I need comforting and you keep me save and out of danger"  
>"Your love is pure and limitless. And you have given me a gift of being my best friend then my lover and I couldn't ask for more." Bonnie said finishing her vows<p>

Damon then got to his turn he never thought in 145 years he would be confessing his love for anybody but Katherine not even a Bennet witch he looked into her emerald eyes and told her his vows.

"we have been though happy and sad moments and life and death situations" "But you have always been there for me and we have gone through it together. Everybody thought what we have would never happen and that I wasn't good enough for you" "You have never tried to change me into something I am not. You treat me as your prince and I adore you for that" Damon said taking Bonnie's hands in his own "Your my sunshine on a rainy day and my light in the darkness. Your beautiful and I love you and I always will" Damon said finishing his vows to Bonnie.

Damon then slid a silver wedding band on to Bonnie's middle finger that had once been his mother'. He wanted to give Bonnie a piece of him, he had held on to for la long time that had a special meaning to it. The priest then announced them husband and wife allowing them to kiss passionately and then they gazed toward their friends, family and the other guest. Her new married life was now sealed with a kiss and Bonnie. She was now Mrs Bonnie Salvatore.


	2. Chapter 2

AN:Thank you all for reading my story and hope you all enjoy this chapter and review after :)

**Disclaimer:**I do not own the vampire diaries or any of the characters only this plot.

* * *

><p><strong><span>When dreams turn into a reality- Chapter 2<span>**

Some where on a beach two lovers contemplated what had happened in the pass 24 hours...

They were now Mr and Mrs Salvatore and enjoying the first day of their married life.

"Your beautiful" Damon said gazing into Bonnie's emerald both watched from their bedroom balcony from their honeymoon suite as the sun was beginning to set displaying mixed colours from the sunset. Bonnie blushed she still wasn't use to compliments as nobody had ever told her that expect Damon.

"Thank you" she whispered as Damon placed his cool pale hand on her cheek cooling Bonnie from the immense heat that surrounded them, her heart raced as he moved lower down to kiss her neck Damon laughed as he could hear her heart beating through out the room.

Damon loved having this effect on Bonnie and it made him smile knowing he had made the right choice marrying her and that they would never have a dull moment ever.

"You will have my heart always " Bonnie said staring straight into Damon's mysterious blue eyes as if she could see straight into his soul

"Just as you have mine and nobody can replace that ever" Damon replied as his cool breath lingered on Bonnie's cheek, Bonnie snuggled closer to Damon as she knew these words held a double meaning to Damon she knew his heart couldn't beat anymore as he was a vampire, but he had given her something nobody had been able to unlock these very words touched her heart as a tear slowly leaked out her eye. Damon carefully put his hand underneath her chin and turned her to face him so that he could kiss away her tears, he hugged her tighter never wanting to let her go or danger to come their way. She sacrificed a lot for him they would never be that couple with the children and white picket fence watching them as they grew older but he knew if there was a way to make him human for even a day he would take it no questions asked.

As Damon finished silently contemplating to himself, he watched as Bonnie fell asleep in his arms and he kissed her forehead knowing she was safe and where she was suppose to be which was with him always and forever, he then carried her from the balcony so he could move her onto their bed so she could sleep peacefully right next to him.

Several hours later...

Bonnie's eyes opened wide, her heart beat echoed though the room as she tried not to wake up Damon as he slightly moved the other side of their bed, she could still hear the laughter of little children but nobody was there was it a sign or a warning of some kind she should expect in her life. She knew children was not an option or even possible for them but she loved Damon enough to sacrifice all the things she thought she once wanted, she knew Damon felt guilty and had told her time and time again he wasn't good enough for her and he couldn't give her all the things he wanted her to have in life, but Bonnie knew he would always be worth it no matter what and they had time maybe even forever.


	3. Chapter 3

AN:Its been a while since I last updated this... Life especially college got in the way since I'm starting University soon.I don't know when I will update this again but hope you all enjoy it and review afterwards and Thank you for continuing to read this.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own the vampire diaries or any of the characters only this plot.

* * *

><p><strong><span>When dreams turn into a reality- Chapter 3<span>**

Bonnie woke up again this time for real to an empty bed "Damon" she mumbled feeling around for her husband. Husband she though to herself and smiled it was still a foreign word to her. How could she go from hating somebody so much to loving them, it felt weird in a good way calling Damon her husband. But she would never get use to it but it would take some time but they had forever right.

A plain sheet of elegant white paper was left in his place on the opposite site of Bonnie. Bonnie inspected the white paper as she read its content.

Bon, my precious Love

I have gone out to hunt I will be back soon hope you don't miss me to much.

Love you

Damon

Bonnie knew this would come eventually, they had only been on the beach for 48 hours and Damon had forgotten to bring blood with him but she was glad Damon had now taken up on the "Stefan diet" she hated the thought of him drinking blood from innocent humans but if they were in a situation where he had to, he would take her blood that was none negotiable.

Bonnie laughed to herself as she came out her thoughts "where would Damon find any animals we're on a beach".

Bonnie got up and decided to use the time she had waiting for Damon to look for some breakfast her belly rumbled causing her to blush even though nobody was in the room she rubbed her belly self- consciously as she broke from her thoughts "I guess its breakfast time" she said as she walked out of their bedroom and into the kitchen. She was craving some pancakes but she settled for the box of cereal she saw which was on the top shelf and since she was petite she had to stand up on her tiptoes so she could reach. As she was about to reach out for her cereal she felt a cool warm breath on her neck kissing her.

"Let me help you out with that, my lady" Damon said in his best southern accent as reaching out for the cereal Bonnie wanted and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Thank you" she replied turning in Damon's arms to passionately kiss him on the lips.

"I should leave you alone more often" Damon said laughing

Bonnie hit him with no force as laughing at his remark "ouch" Damon said wining " That hurt"

Bonnie rolled her eyes at Damon childish behavior " I really need to stop spoiling you, its getting to your head" Bonnie said sticking her tongue out teasing Damon as she decided to run away from him and into their room but Damon being a Vampire and a lot faster and caught her before she made it. To outsiders who didn't know them they looked crazy but they were just they madly in love.

"To beg your forgiveness I will make you breakfast" Damon said picking up Bonnie and carrying her to the kitchen. Once they were there he set her down on the work top as he decided he wanted to make her pancakes not allowing her to eat boring old cereal.

"Am I forgiven" Damon said pouting his lips as he make puppy dog eyes.

"yes" Bonnie said leaning in to peck Damon on the cheek.

"How about we go relax on the beach and soak up some sun" Damon said smiling wrapping his arm around Bonnie

"I would love that" Bonnie replied giggling and finishing her food so she could go change into something more comfortable

"I will even wear that new bikini I brought just for you" Bonnie said winking at Damon as she left the room, Damon tried to follow but Bonnie shut the door in his face playfully causing him to laugh from outside the door and Bonnie shook her head just giggled at her silly husband while she changed.

10 minutes later Bonnie appeared in a striking green bikini which just happened to be Damon's favourite colour on her and complimented her eyes she had a towel wrapped around her waist "hmm" was all Damon could say as he looked at Bonnie and reached towards her to pick her up.

"You look ravishing" Damon said as he carried Bonnie through the front door and to the beach.

Bonnie blushed from his compliment "you don't look too bad yourself" Bonnie said looking down he was just wearing a pair of shorts and his perfect body was on show just for her.

A while later...

Bonnie had her head rested on Damon's stomach as he ran his fingers through her hair. He bent his head down to kiss her passionately on the lips "I love you bon"

"I love you too Damon" Bonnie replied deepening the kiss.

When they had finished thy stopped and paused so that they could look towards the ocean watch the waves. A cool warm breeze cooled them down from the radiating sun all they wanted to do was relax and enjoy the second day of their honeymoon just the two of them, together they didn't have or want to worry about danger or any trouble coming their way.


	4. Chapter 4

AN:Well here it is the next chapter. The show is really annoying me its like they have some hate towards Bonnie and her fans. Anyways thank you for reading and the reviews. I will try to update again very soon I promise and please review after, thank you.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own the vampire diaries or any of the characters only this plot.

* * *

><p><strong><span>When Dreams Turn Into A Reality-Chapter 4<span>**

"One day I will take you to Italy" Damon said giving Bonnie his mischievous signature smirk she loved. They had decided to go back to the beach to gather in their surroundings as they hadn't really had an opportunity to explore. They were walking down the beach hand in hand down the sandy path way that was set out for them, talking.

"I would love to see where you grew up" Bonnie replied stopping in her tracks and looking up into Damon's rich blue eyes as she moved closer to him.

"And while we are there, maybe you could teach me some Italian" "I only know one word" Bonnie battering her eyelashes then blushing.

"And what word would that be" Damon replied interested in her answer.

"Ti Amo"

"Ti Amo" Damon repeated "Thats the only word you know, well for a beginner that's quite good, just remember not to go telling any random person I love you" Damon said laughing

"But that was really sexy" "I should teach you more" Damon said leaning in to kiss Bonnie when he had finished laughing at her.

"It was reserved for you. Only you" Bonnie said breaking away from the kiss so she could whisper in his ear. Her sweet mouth watering vanilla scent filled his nostrils as she moved away from infront of him and back beside him .

"I wish we could stay here forever and not worry about what monster is going to face us next" Bonnie said as Damon led her through an arch way full of fully bloomed red roses and into a rose garden "But I miss everybody back home" she said sighing

"I can't believe you miss Stefan and his brooding forehead" Damon laughed.

Bonnie hit him on his arm "Under all that bravado, I know you miss Stefan a lot and you loveee him" Bonnie said sticking out her tongue and teasing Damon, Damon rolled his eyes at Bonnie

"Enough about my brother this is us time" Damon said hugging Bonnie closer to him as he picked up a red rose to put in her curls as they headed back towards the beach. As they walked back to the beach Bonnie turned around briefly thinking she heard something but all she could see was tiny footprints in the sand not knowing if Damon saw them to, but nobody was there, she then heard a voice reminding her of Emily her great great great grandmother.

"You were not meant to be the last of the Bennet line Bonnie you will come to great things with Damon" the voice whispered in the breeze.

As Bonnie and Damon walked back to their hotel room Bonnie had a flashback of the day Damon asked her to marry him.

*Flash back*

"I have something to show you" Damon said putting his pale white hands over Bonnie's eyes as they got out of his car "what is it" Bonnie said giggling she was use to Damon's surprises but she didn't know what to expect for her 18th birthday "It's a surprise" . Damon led Bonnie through the front door and into the dark living room of the Salvatore boarding house. "Surprise" everybody shouted getting out of their hiding places as Damon uncovered Bonnie's eyes. Bonnie steped back nearly tripping over her own feet in shock "Thank you, you guys but I told you I didn't want a big fuss over my birthday" Bonnie said looking up at Damon "They forced me in to it I had other plans Bon" Damon said looking at her apologetically. "Bon this is your 18th and we wanted to show you how much we love you" Elena said hugging Bonnie, she just wanted her best friend to have the best birthday ever.

"Bonnie you do so much for us, let us do this one thing for you" Stefan said moving to take his girlfriends place to hug Bonnie as Stefan finished hugging Bonnie Caroline appeared with Tyler holding a big bright pink box in her hand

"Care" Bonnie wined

"This is your 18th Bon I had to get you something fabulous since I can't compare with Damon's gift"

"Caroline" Damon said as he burned hole's through her with his eyes.

"what gift? " Bonnie said looking into her Boyfriend's eyes and forgetting all about Caroline's present.

"Its a surprise" Damon said kissing Bonnie's neck. They had forgotten their friends and family were around them.

"Err... well guys lets get this party started" Caroline stated. They enjoyed themselves even Bonnie until everybody was completely wasted that nobody noticed Bonnie and Damon were gone, Damon had taken her to a special place his mother use to take him as a young boy, that was where he had prepared his surprise for Bonnie "close your eyes" Damon said as he led her to his special spot.

"surprise" Damon said removing his hand from Bonnie's, as Bonnie opened her eyes she noticed Damon in front of her with rose petals surrounding them, he was on one knee

"Bonnie Marie Bennet Will you marry me" Bonnie's heart raced she wasn't expecting this but as she didn't hesitate to say her answer

"Yes, Yes I will" Bonnie said as Damon got up to hug her "so this is what care was talking about this is the best gift ever"

*End of flash back*

Elena, Stefan, Caroline and Tyler were her family they didn't look or act like a normal were the doppelganger, the vampires, werewolf and witch and they would always be this no matter how hard they tried to forget. But no family was perfect they all have their imperfections that are what makes them so different and makes them go together so well.

Bonnie came back to reality and looked around as she was now on their bed, not knowing how she got there. She was exhausted from today's activities, all she wanted to do was sleep. So that is what she just did, she feel into a deep peaceful sweet slumber. Damon watched his wife sleep, wife Damon thought to himself it sounded so surreal, now he had an excuse to punch any man in the face that looked inappropriately at his Bonnie. As he watched her, he to started to drifted off to sleep and found himself having a strange dream. He could see a unfamiliar boy and girl running around him.

"Come on daddy" the little girl said sweetly her voice reminding him of Bonnie's.

"I think dad's tired cause we beat him" the little boy who resembled both Damon and Bonnie cheered as he stuck his tongue. He had both their eyes blended together as one as did the little girl. Damon stood there looking dazzled and confused

"who are you two, and why do you look so much like Bonnie?" "And why did you just call me that"

"You know who we are" both children replied with a high pitched giggle. Just as Damon was about to reply they suddenly disappeared leaving Damon back in his bed with Bonnie by his side oblivious to what had just happened.

"What was that, that was too real for my liking" Damon thought to himself panicking a little "They can't be my children... having children with Bonnie is impossible". Maybe it's possible dreams can sometimes turn into a reality.


	5. Chapter 5

AN:I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter, but that's ok thank you for reading my story anyway. Well here's the next chapter its really short and not that great but hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own the vampire diaries or any of the characters only this plot.

* * *

><p><strong><span>When dreams turn into a reality-Chapter 5<span>**

They were curled up in bed together. Both in their own little worlds. They both now had a secret they were keeping from each other but little did they know that they both shared the same secret.

"You seem a little distracted and lost Bon" "What's wrong ?" Damon said breaking from his trance and staring into Bonnie's emerald green eyes that seemed hollow. He was worried about her as she was blankly staring into space.

"I'm just missing Caroline and Elena, that's all" Bonnie said not telling Damon the complete whole truth. She was worried about what she heard on the first night of her honeymoon terrified infact not so much about what happened but what Damon would think when she told him.

Bonnie once again became distracted, she was feeling guilty for lying to Damon. So to keep her mind off that for a while she remembered something her and Elena had once spoken about.

*Flash back*

"Elena does it bother you that you and Stefan will never have children" Bonnie asked seriously as they sat on a brown sofa in the living room of the boarding house. They were having some much needed girl time.

"Its always going to be something that I will think about, there will never be mini versions of me or Stefan's running around" Elena said getting emotional and sighing "But as long as I have Stefan it doesn't matter" "But if there was a way for us to have children I would do it. No matter what it is" Bonnie turned to give Elena a hug.

" I understand it's the same with me and Damon" "But I think just for now I will settle with something small and cute like a puppy " Bonnie said moving out of Elena's arms as they giggled together

"You should keep it away from the boys they might eat it especially Stefan" Elena giggled.

*End of flash back*

After that flashback, Bonnie just wanted to feel close to Damon, The flashback she had, had lifted her spirit and had given her the confidence to tell Damon the truth. So they spend the rest their morning together their hearts entwined as one, making love to each other.

Hours later after their love making session they had both decided to make the rest of the day in the words of Bruno mars a "lazy day" spending the day in each others arms. Damon had decided to cook a healthy Italian lunch for Bonnie since he was always bragging that nobody cooked as great as he did, not even the best restaurant's could compare to his food it was in his blood to cook and had apparently skipped Stefan. Bonnie despite Damon's wishes was helping him chop some tomato's while he walked over to the counter top to plug in Bonnie's Iphone into their Iphone dock so they could enjoy some music. Instantly Teenage dream started playing filling their surroundings with music, Bonnie decied to sing along.

"You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
>The way you turn me on, I can't sleep<br>Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
>Don't ever look back"<p>

"My heart stops when you look at me  
>Just one touch, now baby I believe<br>This is real, so take a chance  
>And don't ever look back, don't ever look back"<p>

She could relate so much to relate to Teenage Dream, it spoke about her life with Damon so well, he was her Teenage dream, the first person she truly feel in love with, her heart stopped everytime he looked at her or told her she was beautiful. Bonnie had been working up to this moment, to tell Damon what had been troubling her. Damon was busy stirring away at the tomato sauce as Bonnie stopped singing, she moved towards her iphone so she could turn it down as she wanted to speak to Damon.

"Damon" Bonnie said calling him

"Yes babe" Damon replied

"I wasn't honest with you earlier" Bonnie replied biting her lip "I keep hearing the laughter of little children and seeing their foot prints in the sand" Bonnie confessed looking down at her feet as she continued to bit her lip "But I know that's not possible for us and I feel so guilty for not telling you this morning" Bonnie said stumbling over her words quickly as she cried "I'm so sorry I kept this from you" Bonnie sobbed uncontrollably she hated feeling week and out of control.

"Shh, it's alright Bon I haven't been completely honest with you either" "Last night I had a dream about these children they looked exactly like us" "especially like you, they even called me daddy " Damon said remembering as he moved a strand of Bonnie's brown hair out of her eyes so he could wipe her tears away.

"I feel like a complete utter mess now"

"No, you look beautiful Bon" "why don't I finish dinner and I will even give you a foot massage" Damon said smirking he was trying to make Bonnie feel better.

"I would love that, you always know the right things to say most of the time" Bonnie said kissing Damon then giggling something she has been doing a lot more often since she met him, Damon brought the child from within her out.

As Damon got on with their dinner Bonnie had a random thought "I wonder what Emily meant, when she said me and Damon would come to great things"


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Well since todays my birthday and I'm in a pretty good mood and also finished editing earlier than I thought,so I thought I should just release this chapter a little early,so here it is the next chapter and sorry for any spelling mistakes and words out of place. Also Thank you for reading it means a lot and don't forget to review, reviews make me happy :)

**Disclaimer:**I do not own the vampire diaries or any of the characters only this plot.

* * *

><p><strong><span>When dreams turn into a reality-Chapter 6<span>**

After giving much thought to the revelation they had both discovered. Bonnie and Damon decided they would take one step at a time, what they had discovered many supernatural beings wished they could also experience. This was a once in a life time opportunity. But they knew no matter what these children they were given the chance to have, would be loved and cherished they didn't just have one set of parents but a whole bunch, what still baffled them was they were not just having one child but two. Bonnie's ancestors had seen it fit to gift them with two blessing, so that meant they thought they could handle anything that came their way right. But the question kept on popping up in both their heads, was they fit to be parent well Emily and her ancestors wouldn't have made it possible if they weren't so that must be a sign they could do this no matter what.

Two weeks had gone past, it was now time for Bonnie and Damon to go home back to Mystic falls. Their Honeymoon had brought them closer together than ever and now they seemed prepared for anything that came their way.

"I can't believe we are leaving already" Bonnie said packing her clothes into her suitcase.

"Don't worry babe, I promise we will be back one day" Damon said wrapping his muscular pale arms around Bonnie's waist and kiss her chocolate brown neck.

"Are you going to help me with the packing dammy or just keep kissing me" Bonnie said using a nickname Damon hated then turning around to give him puppy dog eye's.

"My choice would be to keep kissing, but you know I hate it when you do that I just can't resist you"

"well don't" Bonnie laughed as Damon Pounced on her and as soon as they knew it more clothes were coming off than staying on them.

After their heated Love making session they decided to direct their attention back to their suitcases. When they had finished packing their suitcases together, they realised they still had 2 hours to go before their flight took off back to Mystic falls Virginia so they used their last hours, sitting on the balcony of their hotel room wrapped in each others arms , looking around as they remembered their surroundings and each and every place they had set foot in over the last two weeks.

"I Love you Bonnie and I know that when we go back a lot of things will change"

" I Love you too, I am scared by happy at the same time" Bonnie said leaning closer to Damon.

" Everything will be alright baby, as long as you have me" Damon said kissing Bonnie's cheek.

" No your wrong as long as we have each other" Bonnie said correcting him and smiling". As the hours pasted it was time for them to finally leave for good "Time to go babe" Damon said moving to get up from the sofa and pulling Bonnie up with him, he walked forwards to turn as off the lights as Bonnie followed and they looked around for the very last time.

As they walked out the hotel for the very last time Bonnie and Damon waited for a taxi to take them to the airport as Damon loaded their bags in the the taxi they gave one last final glance to the beach that held so many memories and that would stay with them for life.

25 mins later they had boarded the plane to Mystic falls and were waiting to take off...

Damon was whispering smutty things in Bonnie's ear not caring who was around them, this caused Bonnie to giggle and blush bright red. Damon loved Bonnie's laugh it was simply unique to her and could brighten up many rooms and made everybody who was in that said room happier than they already were or if they weren't it made them content. They were sitting next to an old couple who had heard Bonnie's giggling and had turned to face them.

"You two are just so precious, you got a good one there" the old woman said turning to Damon then smiling at both him and Bonnie.

"Yes, I sure do" Damon replied agreeing with the kind old woman causing Bonnie to blush bright red under her chocolate skin from the positive compliment. Everybody around them could see how happily in love they were as they enjoyed the rest of the plane journey on that positive note. When they got off the plane 4 hours later they went straight to the baggage terminal to collect their bags then they moved on to arrives where they were surprised by mysterious guests.

"Care, Lena, Stefan what are you guys doing here" Bonnie asked shocked as she ran to greet her friends.

"We missed you Bon especially me" Caroline explained hugging Bonnie tightly and not wanting to let go.

"But we also couldn't wait to hear all about your luscious honeymoon" Elena laughed.

"Thanks babe for leaving me with all the suitcases" Damon said coming up behind Bonnie with both their suitcases pretending to pant.

"If I didn't think you could handle them I would have helped you" Bonnie said giggling while she stuck her tongue out at Damon as they walked towards Damon black vintage car "his second baby" as he called it, that Stefan had drove to the airport , While Caroline and Elena and Stefan hopped in Caroilne's four seater black ford Fiesta.

"Those guys are up to something, I can sense it " Damon said as they hopped into his car watching as the others drove away.

"I can always tell when Steffi is lying, he does this thing with his forehead" Damon laughed.

"Same with Care, she is such a bad liar, Elena too" Bonnie said thinking about what her friends could be hiding from her. As they all reached to the boarding house and got out their cars Stefan had some news.

"we have something to show you guys" Stefan said.

"Yh come see what we did" Elena said a bit too excited.

"What did you guys do" Bonnie asked suspiciously.

"Well lets go see bon" Damon said taking her hand as they all walked to the front door of the boarding house as Damon turned the door knob and slowly opened the door they were greeted with a surprise welcome home banner which was placed where they stood.

"Surprise" They friends that were hiding called out.

"You know I never give up the chance to throw an awesome party" Caroline said looking at Bonnie.

"I know you hate surprise party's Bon, but we couldn't help ourselves" Elena said.

"I hate them but thank you , you guys this is great" Bonnie said as a tear leaked out her eye.

"But we have a better surprise for you Bon, somebody is here to see you".

"Dad" Bonnie said surprised walking to hug his awaiting arms.

" I thought you left after the wedding to go back to work"

"I came back to see my baby girl before I leave again for good "

"Ohh" was all Bonnie could say as she looked over at Damon, her dad was never really there for her even since her mum died and it got worst when her grams died he was a workaholic, he just thought he was doing the best for her by giving her all the things he never had growing up but all she really wanted was a father that would spend time with her but she had Damon now so it didn't matter as much but it still pained her.

"Well baby girl, I have to go catch my flight" her dad said kissing her cheek and walking out the door.

"Don't worry Bon you have me" Damon said holding her stilled hand and kissing her cheek.

"And you have us" Caroline and Elena said simultaneously. Bonnie apogised to her friends before turning away to walk up the stairs, she wasn't really in the party mood now so she went straight to bed and into a blissful sleep.

The next day...

Bonnie woke up she decided the first thing she wanted do to was to start the day unpack her clothes and maybe Damon's from their suitcases then go over to Elena's house for some much needed girl time with her and Caroline. After Bonnie had finished unpacking with Damon's help which made the process faster , she got in her car and headed to Elena's house as she stopped her car she hoped Jeremy wasn't there as they parted on bad terms before her wedding day.

*Flashback*

"Care I'm not so sure about this dress, its a bit too much" Bonnie said looking in the mirror unsure "Bon its perfect I'm sure Damon will love it and you know I have great taste in everything" Caroiline said winking at Bonnie " And Damon set us no budget to spend on everything, I know he just wants to make you happy even though I still hate his guts" "so you really think its alright" Bonnie said worrying as she pestered Caroline once more "It is Fabulous" "Now lets go look for bridesmaids dresses and matching shoes, if you didn't have me to help plan your wedding you would be so lost right now" Caroilne said laughing as they paid for the white satin dress and walked out of the shop linking arms together and walking off to find another shop then meet Elena. Once they had finished shopping Bonnie returned home she was sleepy from all the walking she had done and missed her bed, she had left her dress at the dress shop and was going to collect it a week before the wedding as it's not that she didn't trust Damon not to go peeping, she just wanted this to be a surprise for him as she walked up the stairs and turned off all the lights she heard a fierce knock on the door "I wonder who could be knocking at my door at this time of the night" Bonnie thought to herself she knew it wasn't Damon as he and Stefan were on some important secret mission as he called it and wouldnt tell her as she opened the door she noticed it was Jeremy pacing around on her front porch "Jeremy" Bonnie said worried "what are you doing here" "I can't let you get married to Damon next week you deserve better" "Do you even know where he is right now" "He may not be the best but I love and trust him, nobodys perfect" " I may not know where he is right now but who can have a relationship with someone if they don't trust them and I trust him" Bonnie said standing her ground and looking at Jeremy shocked she may have once loved him but he had broken her heart into a million piece when he kissed Anna,She clearly wasn't the right person for him, he needed to find a girl who wasn't part of the supernatural world and the right girl was out there for him. Bonnie was left speechless as she closed the door she clearly wasn't in the mood. That door had closed the needed to leaf the past in the past as a new door was now open with Damon and her future.

*End of flash back*

Bonnie walked to the front door of Elena's house and was just about knock when to her surprise Jeremy opened the though he has cheated him all those many years ago, Bonnie had finally forgiven him and released him from her heart. Bonnie knew why he was acting this way he was jealous but it didn't make any sense he was the one that broke her heart.

"Ohh Jermery hey " Bonnie said being polite and greeting Jeremy.

"Save it Bonnie"

"Elena Bonnie's here" Jeremy said calling out to Elena as he walked straight out the door and straight pass Bonnie without giving her a second glance Bonnie walked in she headed straight into the kitchen where Elena and Caroline waited for her.

"Hi you guys" Bonnie said smiling at her friends.

"Are you feeling Better Bon" Elena said asking her friend.

"I'm alright, my dad just being there shocked me, I didn't expect him to stay long and I guess I was right"

"I'm so sorry Bon, I thought you would enjoy that surprise" Caroline said upset and apologetic to her best friend.

"So tell us all about your honeymoon we are dying to know" Caroline said changing the conservation. They spend half of the day having well forcing Bonnie tell them about her wonderful Honeymoon all the details included and she spoke about what her and Damon had both discovered on their trip and the rest on the day the girls updated Bonnie about what she had missed which wasn't much. After a long day Bonnie finally said goodbye to her friends as she wanted to make a quick stop to the supermarket. When Bonnie returned back to the boarding house which was now her home she quickly emptied her black handbag and headed straight to the bathroom without stopping. Damon wasn't home yet he had decided to spend his day back in mystic falls doing what he usually does drinking with Alaric his so called drinking buddy. A few minutes after Bonnie came out the bathroom Damon appeared in front of her.

"Hi Bon" "Bonnie what's wrong " Damon said in a serious tone looking at Bonnie's nervous happy appearance.

"Damon I have something to tell you" Bonnie said as her hand shook a little as she held up the pregnancy test showing the plus sign "I'm pregnant"


	7. Chapter 7

AN:I haven't updated this in forever so I'm finally back to update it and I know this story is really rubbish at the moment so I'm going to try to make it as interesting as I can, so thank you for continuing to read sorry in advance for any spelling mistakes.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own the vampire diaries or any of the characters only this plot.

* * *

><p><strong><span>When dreams turn into a reality-chapter 7<span>**

"We're having a baby" Damon said in complete wonderment he knew this was going to happen from the conformation he had with Bonnie but a little part of him still didn't believe it, but now their dreams were actually turning into a reality and this scared him more than he knew though he didn't admit it.

Bonnie nodded her head "no we are having babies" Damon kissed his passionately wife and they used the rest of the night celebrating together.

_Hours before..._

Damon noticed Bonnie was already wide awake and unpacking her clothes from her suitcase.

"Morning beautiful" Damon said rubbing his blue sapphire eyes rolling to the other side of the bed to face Bonnie.

"Morning" Bonnie said leaning down towards the bed and brushing Damon's lips before giving him a peck on the cheek.

"I'm going to Elena's later" Bonnie said informing Damon after teasing him then moving from their bed to continue unpacking.

"ohhh why Bon" Damon wined "I thought we could spend the day together, you me and this fine God given body of mine"

"No I miss the girls and somebody woke up with a big ego" Bonnie replied laughing.

"Fine" Damon said giving Bonnie sad melodramatic puppy dog eyes while watching her pack.

"Damon you know those don't work on me, don't just watch me help me pack" Bonnie said giggling

"But I love watching your back its one of the highlight of my morning" Damon said teasing Bonnie

"Damon" Bonnie said in a serious clear authoritative tone.

"ok, ok I'm helping"

With Damon's help they finished unpacking and he watched as Bonnie left their bedroom to go into their connected bathroom to go get ready .15 minutes later Bonnie came out she was wearing a emerald green sun dress that complimented her curves and made her green eyes shine like the rarest emeralds.

"Bye Damon see you later" Bonnie said hugging and kissing Damon goodbye leaving a smear of red lipstick on his face.

"Hey Stefan" Bonnie said seeing the younger Salvatore behind Damon as she was about to leave

"Hi Bonnie, I will see you later ok and tell Elena I will come over later" Bonnie smiled at Stefan as she walked out the door. Damon lovingly blew her a heartfelt kiss goodbye and watched her leave.

"Morning Seffi" Damon said being his usual self annoying self.

"Morning but do you really have to call me that" Stefan said sighing at his brother's childishness as they both walked towards the sofa

"ofcourse, but joking aside I have something important to tell you" Damon said reaching for their favourite bottle of whiskey

"want one" Damon said offering Stefan a glass.

"Damon" Stefan said in a serious tone.

"Fine more for me, Bonnie's pregnant"Damon said just laying it all on the table.

"what " Stefan said speechless

"I just wanted to see your reaction" "well, she's not pregnant yet... but it will happen sometime in the near future" Damon said telling his brother the honest truth.

"so get ready to be called uncle Steffi" Damon said teasing Stefan.

"But, I wonder why me and Bonnie, why am I getting all I ever wanted" Damon said sighing "your the good brother"

"Damon, ever since you fell in love with Bonnie you have changed for the better and I am glad to call you my brother, I am jealous but your my brother and I can only be happy for you"

"Thank you Stefan, you know you will always have a part of my children's life"

"what are brothers for, wait children" Stefan said mesmerised, Damon then went on to tell Stefan what had happened on his and Bonnie's honeymoon.

Damon left Stefan hours later after their intense conversation to go for a much needed drink in the grill as he walked in he saw his drinking buddy Alaric "Alaric, buddy old friend" Damon said looking at his friend Alaric as he walked towards the bar.

" Damon how's married life treating you" Alaric said he was happy for his vampire friend, her had met the girl of his dreams and he was happy and you could see the happiness radiating off him. Damon started off as one of the worst people you would ever meet cold and lifeless the true definition of a vampire, using people for fun and not what they were created for, but he had changed for the better. Damon spend the rest of the time in the grill talking and drinking about the women in their lives.

Damon had finally had enough of drinking and he missed Bonnie, he hated to be away from her for a long period of time, so left Alaric his drinking buddy to go back home. Once he was outside the front door he could sense that Bonnie was already home from spending time with her girls not because he saw her black hybrid parked outside in the drive way but because he could always tell when she was around they had a rare connection that brought them closer together. Damon rushed upstairs with his vampire speed to great his wife, as Damon was entered their bedroom Bonnie came out of the bathroom.

"Hi bon" "Bonnie what's wrong " Damon said in a serious tone, looking at Bonnie's nervous happy appearance.

"Damon I have something to tell you" Bonnie said as her hand shook a little as she held up the pregnancy test then passed as a silence filled then room.

"I'm pregnant"

_Present day..._

_"Y_ou know we have to tell everybody else" Bonnie said turning to face Damon, Damon took Bonnie hand and kissed her fingers

"we will tell them tomorrow, lets just enjoy this time we have together before Caroline goes all crazy Godmother on us" Damon said laughing he still had some issues with Caroline they had a weird sort of love hate relationship, Caroline didn't forgive Damon for compelling her and raping her, when she was human. But they both decided to get along with each other for Bonnie. Damon moved his hands from behind his dark brown locks to touch Bonnie's stomach.

"one day we will soon meet you guys" Damon said rubbing Bonnie's belly tenderly as he and Bonnie started to drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:** I haven't updated this in a long time like really long. I guess it because of new story First thought and I kind of lost interest in this. I will try to update this more since the chapter since they are already written I just need to edit them and I will update everything else that needs updating soon. Anyways thank you for reading and review after if you liked it.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own the vampire diaries or any of the characters only this plot.

* * *

><p><strong><span>when dreams turn into a reality- Chapter 8<span>**

Bonnie and Damon woke up early, they had a lot to do and their big news to share with everybody else. So Bonnie, called Caroline and Elena early that morning, informing them to come to the boarding house, she didn't want to wake them up. But she was excited this was bigger than the excitement she shared when she told her friends she was getting married. While Bonnie was on the phone to both of them, they had both told her that they had big news of their own. But before they came Bonnie needed to get dressed and so did Damon. Damon only had his boxers on and Bonnie was in teddy bear pj's. Ten minutes later they had finally got dressed, Bonnie was dressed in a white floral strapless dress while Damon wore his usual black shirt and pants the colour's they both wore complimented each other and worked well together.

"You look beautiful" Damon said taking Bonnie's hand.

"Thank you, I could say the same thing back but you look the same as always" Bonnie said sticking her tongue out at Damon as they both walked down the boarding house they had finally reached the bottom of the stairs they were greeted by their waiting crowd of friends. Bonnie walked with Damon up to Elena and Caroline who were talking among themselves.

"Hi guy" Bonnie said smiling at her friends as she went to go hug them.

"Hi Bon" Caroline and Elena both said returning Bonnie's hug, as they broke apart Bonnie looked behind Caroline and saw that she had brought Tyler her boyfriend with her.

"The news must be big" Bonnie thought to herself if Tyler was there. Elena, Bonnie and Caroline each looked at each other waiting for one of them to start.

"Guys I have something to tell you I'm pregnant"

"I'm getting married" Caroline stated.

"I'm going to Italy" Elena said happily. Caroline, Bonnie and Elena looked at each other shocked.

"What" they all stated at the same time.

"Tyler proposed to me, I'm getting married" Caroline said screaming out her news.

"Care, I'm so happy for you" Bonnie said hugging her bubbly blonde friend.

"That's great news Care, finally we are all going to be married" Elena said also going to hug Caroline, Caroline was the last of them to get married and Elena and Bonnie both knew this was going to be the biggest wedding ever, only because Caroline had been planing this since they were in pre school.

The boys stood back watching their girls not wanting to get involved in this talk which had now turned into girl talk. Elena went next "Me and Stefan are going to Italy for a long awaited honeymoon" Elena said smiling as Stefan moved closer to her so that he could his arm around her waist.

"Bon what did you want to tell us ? " Elena said asking Bonnie who looked like she was about to bust any minute from the news she wanted to share.

"I'm pregnant" Bonnie replied looking ecstatic, there was a gasp in the room as everybody paused and froze where they where expect for Damon who walked up to Bonnie. Bonnie watched Elena leave and turned around as she heard the door slam shut as she saw that Elena had left the room and Stefan had followed.

"Bonnie this is big news I can't believe you kept this from me" Caroline said breaking the silence.

"I only found out yesterday Care and you know I always tell you everything" Bonnie said smiling, Caroline had distracted her for the moment but she still couldn't excuse what had happened.

"I am so going to be Godmother to your baby" Damon wrapped his arms around Bonnie's waist.

"Actually Care bear its babies" Damon said wanting to annoy Caroline, Bonnie turned her head to look at Damon so she could roll her eyes at him.

"We are not certain its twins but I have a good feeling it is" Bonnie said joyfully.

"Where did Elena go" Caroline said thinking out loud, Bonnie sighed as Stefan came back into the room.

"She had to go, sorry Bonnie. Damon told me yesterday I'm happy for you"

" Thank you Stef " Bonnie said hugging Stefan.

Reality suddenly hit Bonnie as she looked around at the faces of her friends and it was starting to kick in that Elena left, Bonnie felt hurt and rejected. Elena was her sister and best friends and best friends were meant to support you no matter what not make you feel bad for something you had no control over. Bonnie wiped underneath her eyes as the tears she had been holding in began to fall, she unhooked herself from Damon's hand that was around her waist and ran upstairs to their bedroom not giving her friends and Damon a second glance, Damon followed Bonnie wanting to comfort her, he hated seeing her upset this should be a happy moment for them but something was always there to ruin his happiness Damon thought to himself as he sat with Bonnie allowing her to cry on his shoulder.

Damon had finally gotten Bonnie to go to sleep hours later as she kept crying and shaking uncontrollably, Caroline and Stefan had tried to distract her and had told her over and over again this stress was no good for the babies. There was a light knock on the door, causing Bonnie to awaken as she moved her head from Damon's shoulder.

"Bonnie" a voice called out to her from behind the door. Elena opened the door not waiting for Bonnie to answer as she knew she was still upset and she hated to see her friend in so much pain.

"What do you want, haven't you done enough damage" Damon said spitting out his words at Elena.

"Damon, its alright can you leave us for a while" Bonnie said clearing her throat as cupped Damon's chin so she could look him in his baby blue hues.

"If I so much as hear Bonnie cry again, you are dead' Damon said threatening Elena. Elena trembled silently she knew this time Damon was not joking around he was being serious, she moved pass Damon cautiously to sit on the bed while Damon walked pass her.

"Bonnie I'm sorry I walked out like that, I was jealous that you and Damon are getting what me and Stefan have always wanted" Elena said taking Bonnie's hands and squeezing them gently.

"Elena your my sister and best friend you know I want to share this experience with you and you should know by now dreams can turn into a reality" Bonnie said hugging her best friend.

"Bonnie you my best friend and sister too, I couldn't ask for a better person to have a baby" Elena said returning the hug.

"Its babies Lena" Bonnie said wanting to shock her friend, Elena looked at Bonnie with her mouth wide open.

"Babies..." Elena said trailing off, Bonnie just smiled it was going to be a long 8 months.

"Today was different" Bonnie said Elena had left and she sitting on the sofa infront of the fire drinking hot cocoa.

"At least we have finally have that out the way" Bonnie continued.

"How you feeling now" Damon asked.

"Better" Bonnie confessed as she put her feet on Damon's legs snuggling closer to him to keep warm.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN:** I was meant to update this two weeks ago but my laptop charger broke just as I was about to update and Tumblr has been keeping me busy.I'm not so sure about this chapter. Anyways thank you for the reviews and for reading and review after if you liked it and I'm going to be extending my one shot distance of the heart into a mini 4 part story so look out for that next week.

* * *

><p><strong><span>When dreams turn into a reality- Chapter 9<span>**

A lot had happened since Bonnie and Damon revealed their big new that they having twins. Caroline was now preparing her wedding, Elena had now left with Stefan to go on their much needed honeymoon they had been waiting to take and Bonnie had changed the most, she was now 3 months pregnant.

**_*Flashback*_**

_"Bon, I am going to miss you so much, you too Care" Elena cried hugging Bonnie and Caroline. Her and Stefan were hours away from leaving to go to Italy. _

_"I'm going to miss you too Lena make sure you are back before my wedding" Caroline replied crying._

_"I will miss you too Lena" Bonnie responded crying a little._

_"I promise I will be back before the babies are born and for your wedding Care" _

_"Good, I need you to help me with Care. This Godmother stuff is getting to her head" Bonnie mumbled causing Elena to laugh._

_" I heard that Bon" Caroline giggled ._

_"I'm not that bad" Caroline continued hitting Bonnie's arm gently._

**_*End of flashback*_**

"Care I'm so tired, we've been to about 100 shops can we go now" Bonnie whined, these 3 months had been nothing like she had ever experienced before. It was all so new to her, her feet were swollen and you could now see her visible baby bump.

"We've only been to one shop Bon, you know I have to find the perfect dress and bridesmaids dress for you"

"Fine, but you can make it up to me by buying me lunch" Bonnie said sounding hopeful. As they entered the second dress shop Caroline immadiately saw the dress she wanted.

"This is the one" Caroline stated cheerfully.

"Finally" Bonnie mumbled.

"I will be right back" Caroline said going to try the dress she had found on in the changing room. Bonnie on the meanwhile found a chair to sit down on so she could rest her swollen feet, putting one hand on her newly formed bump she sat down carefully, as she sat down she heard her phone vibrate. Damon was texting her to see how she was doing.

_Damon:_ Hi babe, how are you and the princess.  
><em>Bonnie:<em> We finally found the dress :) I'm so tired but we are all fine. I miss you.  
><em>Damon:<em> I miss you guys to :(

"Bonnie" Caroline called. Forcing Bonnie to get up from her comfortable seat and quickly texting Damon they going to see what Caroline wanted.

Bonnie: Caroline is calling me I will talk to you later. Love you xoxo  
>Damon:Love you too I will call you later.<p>

"What do you think ?" Caroline asked Bonnie hesitantly as she walked out of the changing room and turning around to give Bonnie a full view of her dress. Bonnie stood where she was for a couple of seconds holding her small bump shocked.

"Care you look beautiful" Bonnie emphasized telling her friend the honest truth, while tearing up.

"Bon, why are you crying your going to make me cry now " Caroline asked hugging her petite friend.

"Sorry" Bonnie giggled wiping her tears away "Its all these hormones" Bonnie pointed out laughing, she was just so happy Caroline had found her dream dress and that she was happy."I'm going to get out of my dress then your next Bon" Caroline said walking back into the changing room. It took Caroline less than 5 minutes to find the perfect dress for Bonnie, she picked a purple floor length gown that had a beaded bodice. The perfect dress for Bonnie.

"Bonnie I found this pretty dress for you" Caroline said cheerfully holding up the purple dress "Now go change" Caroline said pushing her towards the changing room. As Bonnie got changed she looked at herself the in the full length mirror before her, not liking what she saw,it had taken her 10 plus minutes to get dressed when before it would have teken her less than that.

"I look so fat" Bonnie whispered to herself causing her to sob uncontrollably as she fell to the floor.

"Bonnie are you done yet. I can't wait to see the dress" Caroline said knocking on the changing room door, she then stopped in mid sentence she could hear Bonnie crying from the other side of the door.

"Bon what's wrong ? " Caroline said asking Bonnie through the door getting no reply. Caroline was about to bust into the changing room when Bonnie's phone rang, it was Damon. Caroline picked up Bonnie's phone so she could answer it.

"Hi babe" Damon said on the other end of the phone.

"Eww" Caroline said in disgust.

"Ohh Vampire Barbie its you. Where's Bonnie?" Damon asked laughing at the Caroline's comment.

"Damon I hate to say it but you need to get down here quick" Caroline sighed.

"I will be there in 5 mins tops" Damon said quickly as he knew Caroline was being serious ."What's going on" Damon said when he got to the dress shop panicing a little about Bonnie.

"Bonnie's crying and she locked herself in the changing room" Caroline whispered Damon nodded his head at what Caroline said.

"Bonnie" Damon said moving to the door of the changing room, whispering to only Bonnie through the door.

"Damon" Bonnie said as her voice shook.

"Can I come in ? " Damon asked carefully, Damon watched as the lock turned and opened , he quickly sped in and closed the door behind him not locking it.

"What's wrong beautiful" Damon said moving Bonnie's hair out of her eyes and sitting next to her lifting her chin.

"I feel so fat Damon" Bonnie whispered sniffing.

"Bon, your pregnant, you look stunning especially in that dress babrie didn't do badly" Damon said truthfully.

"Bon, I hate to admit it but Damon is right you are one of those people pregnancy works for" Caroline said walking into the room and shutting the door behind her , Bonnie just nodded her head.

"Bonnie that dress looks great, we are so getting it" Caroline said going to pay for the dress as Damon helped Bonnie off the floor to give them some alone time.

"You alright" Damon said to Bonnie "Yeah" Bonnie said unsure fixing her top as they walked out the changing room together. Caroline paid for Bonnie's dress, letting the lunch she owed Bonnie slide, she could see now wasn't the time for that, they would have to do lunch at a later date. Once out of the shop, Damon took Bonnie's hand leading her to his car so they could go back home to the boarding house.

Once they had got home they went straight to their bedroom to just sit on their bed and talk. "Do you feel better now Bonnie ? " Damon asked as he ran his fingers through Bonnie's hair to sooth her.

"Bonnie" Damon said when Bonnie didn't answer.

"Damon I'm getting bigger, I feel fat" Bonnie said sighing.

"Nothing you say is going to make me feel better" "Bonnie" Damon said getting angry causing Bonnie to jump.

"You are beautiful"

"I believe you. I'm sorry I upset you, do you forgive me ? " Bonnie continued as she stroked Damon's cheek and looking into his baby blue hues.

"Always, I think I can think of a few ways for you to make it up to me" Damon said kissing her neck.


End file.
